boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of the Koopalings
2004-2010 Boomerang run:2012 present Fake show 300px-Koopalings - New Super Mario Bros U.png cast FR=French dub in Belgium IT=Italian dub PO=Polish dub ES=European Spanish dub VZ=Venezuelan Spanish dub Charlie Adler:Larry FR:Sebastian Hebrant IT:Alessandro Quarta PO:Lukasz Lewandowski VZ: Andrea Navas ES:Rodrigo Antas Phil LaMarr:Morton FR: Claudio dps Santos IT:Leonardo Grazio PO:Cezary Kwiecnski ES:Luis Daniel Ramirez VZ: Angel Balam Tabitha St Germain: Wendy FR: Veronique Fyon IT: Monica Ward PO: Barbara Kaluzna ES: Elena Silva VZ: Karrina Para Yuri Lowenthal:Iggy FR: Pablo Hertsens IT:Allesio de Fllipis PO:Zbigniew Kozlowski ES:Sarah Vivas VZ: Jorge Marin Drew Nelson:Roy FR:Aurelian Ringelheim IT:Sergio Luzi PO:Pawel Ciolkowz ES:Jose Posada VZ: Juan Guzman Stephanie Anne Mills:Lemmy FR: Veronique Fyon IT:Allesia Amendola PO:Klaudiusz Kaufmann ES:Elena Silva VZ: Melanie Herniquez and Mayela Perez Maurice LaMarche: Ludwig FR:Leila Putcuyps IT:Ilara Latini PO:Joanna Pach ES: Alex Estadilla VZ: Melania Herniquez and Mayela Perez Cree Summer:Karma FR:Cathy Boquet IT:Ilara Latini PO:Barbara Kaluzna ES:Margarita Ponce Debbie Derryberry:Cassie FR: Alice Ley IT:Emanuela Damasco PO:Monika Wierzbicka ES:Leyla Rangel Scott McCord:Nick FR:Marc Saez IT:Valentina Mari PO:Hannah Kinder-Kiss ES: Elisabet Bargalo VZ: Melanie Herniquez and Mayela Perez Danny Cooksey: Horace FR: Mathieu Moreu IT: Maura Cenceriali PO:Waldemar Barwinski ES:Jonatan Lopez VZ: Alfonso Soto Kellie Martin: Susan B FR:Elisabet Guinaud IT: Francesca Capalidi PO:Joanna Pach ES:Sandra Jara VZ: Yensi Rivero Ashley Johnson: Jester FR: Alice Ley IT: Valentina Mari PO: Katzaryna Laska ES: Sandra Jara VZ: Yensi Rivero Ashley Johnson: Anjou FR: Veronique Fyon IT: Ilara Latini PO: Katzaryna Laska ES: Elena Silva VZ: Melanie Herniquez and Mayela Perez Production Company warner bros animation Episodes SEASON 1 The Koopalings first day(First appearence of Larry,Roy,Iggy,Morton,Susan,Cassie,Horace,Karma,Nick,Lemmy and Wendy) swept over a little respect for nick got no class today barging about hot tomatoes its great to be a hero dance the day away a koopaling halloween horace's gift keep all noises down lemmy gets exposed a koopaling christmas a koopaling valentine the koopalings get a job know your koopalings the koopalings hate susan Song: Its great to be a koopaling (included in know your koopalings) score one for the winners back home SEASON 2 a koopaling thanksgiving braceface Cassie (First appearence of Cassie with braces on) temper tantrum turndowns mommys little koopa kids larry and the beanstalk cassies lost bet chore wars run like an athlete tacos for sale a trip to the dentist the big race ludwigs addiction love is in the air home not alone funny and funnier wendys fear of lizards roy for mayor (Last appearance of Cassie with braces) SEASON 3 susan works it out(Return of Cassie without braces) allergic morton dont tell larry star struck good luck spilled chocolate injection day susan catches a cold the unshrinkable iggy koopa monkey see iggy doo cake masters Klass sleuths:X love picture perfect luck amock lights cameras music the koopalings space hopper FIELD TRIP!!!!!!!! hooray for lemmy seeing can be beliving cassie and the maiden heres a suprise pierced ears SEASON 4 going for the bingo a ditch in time i smell the worse wendy makes the confidence a clockwork ludwig buckets and rackets water we waiting for ROLLER COASTER!!!!!!! lemmy goes to chapel atlantis koopantlis a broken promise scaredy koopas the koopalings go to cooking camp SEASON 5 to paris p1 to paris p2 to paris p3 to paris p4 to paris p5 to paris p6 to paris p7 Roy makes the change TV time Koopalings playroom stupid hackers on main st a time to jump and slam you posted what in an instant fix morton bad in school SEASON 6 down at the graveyard karate warriors Susans sorrow the new tv americas wackiest home videos sparks from the wires when lightning strikes below the grounds AAAAAAAHHHH halloween down to the corner more thanksgiving madness koopalings at play WINTER!!!!!! The koopalings christmas eve opening presents medival koopas the koopalings new years eve happy new year eating spree diabetic larry barnyard fracas owning things up goldilocks and the three hairs bending the spells jeering down the slope a small problem for ludwig SEASON 7 advantages a fierce fight stomp this one coarse snack the koopaling caballeros(First appearance of Bilda,Gilda,and,Hilda) go buy a train enter:rosalina bye:rosalina a big hit tick tock clocks waterslides are awesome LOVE!!!! without stopping the craze(The second and last app of the birdie trio) donkey doughnuts camp larry brain freeze doctor iggy is here go west young koopalings susan and nick at bat karmas big day larry the hedgehen fanning the flames greater than it expects SEASON 8 koopa and the brain ludwig come back proving to be a better koopaling koopa girl talk the koopa kids play basketball the koopakids in the future ooh baby baby a fierce fight want a good bet pound of the monsters silents please koopa bath Vacationp1/vacationp2/vacationp3/vacationp4 apook tv follow that thief machinery for the sum homework for lemmy fear of flying all for one one for all fending off the sheep the statue of a discovery a koopaling finale(Last appearacne of everyone) SEASON 9(2017) apook tv returns retro metro lemmy and the mean bruiser November hohember thanks for giving(Thanksgiving Day) hallway hassle(December 1,) the big game(December 11) Christmas(Christmas day) labor sabor(December 31) Happy new year (Jan 1,2018) Category:Fake shows Category:Shows that originally aired on Cartoon Network Category:Shows that came to boomerang in 2012 Category:Mario Category:Shows Category:Shows that are on dots big bounce Category:Kids' WB Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Candidates for speedy deletion Category:Distributed by Universal-Warner-Bohbot-Teletoon Polska Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Characters Category:Super Mario World Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Category:Super Mario World